


Воображаемое (Imaginings)

by PulpFiction



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: False Starts, Fantasy is messier but better, First Time, M/M, fantasy versus reality, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 04:16:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12573500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PulpFiction/pseuds/PulpFiction
Summary: Шерлок точно знает, как все произойдет, ведь он представлял себе это много раз.





	Воображаемое (Imaginings)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Imaginings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6661276) by [hubblegleeflower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hubblegleeflower/pseuds/hubblegleeflower). 



Когда Шерлок себе это представляет — а Шерлок _всегда_ себе это представляет, — он воображает, что Джон станет его наставником. Что он, Шерлок, соберет всю свою неопытность, неуверенность, опасения и ужасную, просто кошмарную _потребность_ и сложит к ногам Джона, и Джон возьмет все это и будет охранять. Будет оберегать и защищать _его_.  
Это (если это когда-нибудь вообще произойдет) будет с тихим ободряющим шепотом («позволь мне взглянуть на тебя») и мягким касанием пальцев к скулам там, где могут быть дорожки от слез. Если Шерлок перепугается, если на него нахлынут чувства, если он закроется и запаникует, Джон успокоит, утешит, разыщет там, куда сбежал Шерлок, и приведет обратно.  
Будет тихое «ш-ш-ш», «спокойно», «позволь показать», и «все хорошо», «великолепно», и «я с тобой, отпусти себя».  
Он представлял себе, как Джон, маленький Джон с его широкой грудью и гордо вставшим членом, дерзкий, смелый и уверенный, займет все пространство, окутает своей уверенностью Шерлока и поведет его. Он представлял себе, что именно Джон _отважится_ на это.  
Вот как он себе это воображал. Но реальность оказалась иной.

***

Джон _съеживается_ в постели. Он все понимает, но не может остановиться. Он забирается в темноту и не открывает глаз. Он едва ли может смотреть на Шерлока. Он не знает, что делать со всем этим _желанием_. Он раньше ничего подобного не испытывал.  
(Он даже не уверен, что хочет с Шерлоком секса, хочет этой дерготни, столкновения коленей, этих жидкостей и звуков. У него раньше был такой секс, и он, кажется, не может примирить неловкую борьбу на прогибающемся матрасе со спутанными одеялами со всепоглощающим желанием, которое испытывает к Шерлоку).  
Он сделал все, что мог. Он чувствует, что неправ, но не имеет ни малейшего понятия, как все вернуть на круги своя.  
Джон боится, он не уверен. Именно Джон не знает, что делать, именно Джон растерялся.  
Ни одна частичка его разума не думает «вперед, Ватсон, ты ведь занимался этим раньше», потому что он _совершенно точно раньше этим не занимался_.  
Он никогда не занимался сексом с тем, кто его любит.  
Он никогда не занимался сексом с тем, кто значит для него не меньше, чем весь мир, звезды, планеты и окружающая их безмолвная пустота вместе взятые.  
Он никогда, никогда не делал этого раньше. И даже не представлял себе такого.  
Он смотрит на Шерлока широко раскрытыми глазами. Он даже не может вымолвить «прости, я не знаю, что делать». Он уверен, что его убогость станет видна всем. Вернее, Шерлоку. 

***

Шерлок видит и наблюдает. И начинает представлять все в новом свете.  
— Джон, — говорит он мягко, затем _отваживается_.  
И наступает нежное ободрение ласковых рук, тихое «ш-ш-ш», «спокойно», «все хорошо», и «прекрасный».  
И когда Джон напрягается, начинает терять себя в безумии, когда его глаза широко раскрываются, именно Шерлок, который стал Джону наставником, шепчет «позволь показать», потому что он воображал себе это сотни раз, и так трогательно, что Джон находит это совершенно _не_ вообразимым, что именно Шерлок должен пойти и разыскать потерявшегося Джона и привести обратно.  
Джон собирает свой страх, стыд и весь секс, который у него был с теми, кто его не любил, и кладет к ногам Шерлока, и Шерлок принимает это все и оберегает...  
... и прижимается кожей к коже — «позволь показать» — прикосновения, давление, пощипывание, поглаживание — «все правильно, все хорошо» — колени, конечности, жидкости, скольжение — «я с тобой, с тобой, отпусти...»  
...и Джон покоряется.  
_Такого_ никто из них представить себе не мог.


End file.
